Marrying the Family
by TopHatsNeedMonocles17
Summary: The unspoken rule that when you marry a girl, you marry her family too.
1. Chapter 1

I've noticed that this idea is really random, felt the need to write it anyway. I think I heard it in a movie, the whole idea that you marry a girls family as well as herself. At any rate, enjoy!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Allen paced about the library, nervously slapping his gloves against his sweaty palms.

"I don't know _whack _what I'm going to _whack_ do" He fretted.

Lavi could feel his eye twitch as he wheeled around in his chair, abandoning his work to face his friend. Allen was obviously nervous about asking Komui for Lenalee's hand. Another _whack_ brought him out of his thoughts and he knew what had to be done.

"Want my advice?" He asked politely, continuing as Allen nodded " First, I'll need your gloves"

Allen handed Lavi his gloves and Lavi threw them across the room. Allen looked from his floored gloves to his relieved looking friend.

"That didn't help at all" Allen frowned.

"That was to help me not you" Lavi said with a dismissive gesture "Now, as for the Komui situation, you know what they say about marriages, right? When you marry a girl, you marry her family"

"Yes, well in those cases it probably entitled the groom to some lovely parent in laws... you realize that I'd get- "

"The Komui, I know, but you and Lenalee have been together for three-"

"Four"

"years." Lavi finished, ignoring the other man's correction "Obviously Komui has come to accept your relationship to an extent or else he would have "taken care of you" by now." He said, using his fingers to indicate the double entendre.

"Yes, but you mean to tell me that you believe I could ask for her hand and not spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder?"

"Woah, no...no. Pigs would fly first" Lavi said, shaking his head "What I meant to say was that you might come out with the capability of having kids. Depends on how lucky you get. That's not important, though. Do you really love Lenalee?"

"More than anything"

"Then everything will work out"

Allen's spirits brightened visibly as he thanked Lavi and, snatching his gloves up, exited the library.

"You honestly believe that?" A dark voice demanded from around the bookcase. Kanda rounded the corner carrying several large volumes.

"Not a word." Lavi smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_'I love Lenalee. Anything that happens will be worth it. You can do this'_

Allen steeled himself as he approached the door leading to Komui's office. Hesitating. _What's the worst that can happen?_

_ ..._Four hours later...

'_And he was playing with acids last week, what if he built another __Komlin?__I just know he has another biological disease that will turn my intestines inside out'_

Knowing he was going to get nowhere tonight, he trudged to his room. The room was warm and his bed had never been softer. Closing his eyes, he fell into a fitful sleep.

_**He sat in the spring grass with Lenalee resting against his chest, the sun bathing them in buttery light. A rumbling shattered the moment as the sun blew out like a candle. He panicked as he realized his arms were empty. He groped about the darkness, calling her name. **_

_** "Lenalee! Lenalee!"**_

_** A spotlight appeared in the darkness.**_

_** "And what would you like with my precious Lenalee?" **_

_** A familiar figure emerged from the darkness on a familiar robot.**_

_** "Komui!"**_

_** "Yes, Allen. If you want Lenalee, you'll have to get through me. But, I'll tell you what, if you can survive this" He said holding a dark vial "then you can marry Lenalee"**_

_** Allen eyed the vial before holding out his hand. A metal tentacle dropped the vial in his hand. The vial was icy. He slowly opened the vial before emptying the contents into his mouth. He waited in anticipation.**_

_** "Hmm"**_

_** A wave of relief washed over him as nothing happened. Then a weak sensation began to set in, starting at his fingertips. He brought his left hand into view. He gasped as he watched his hand crumble away into nothing.**_

_** "Just as I thought, unworthy" Komui concluded, disappearing into the darkness once more, taking the light with him. Allen was in the dark once more, feeling himself become nothing.**_

He could hear himself yell as he sat up in bed. The moonlight that tricked through the curtains soothed his nerves as he checked his limbs. It didn't take him long to figure what the sensation he had felt in his dream was. He had fallen asleep on his arm. Knowing sleep was out of the question, he abandoned his bed and wandered out into the long corridors. He could never sleep that well anyway when she was off on a mission without him. He hardly noticed when the light brightened and sunlight flooded the halls. He could hear doors closing as their occupants headed to the cafeteria. Without noticing, he was once again at the branch head's door. It was now or never. Lenalee was expected back later today and he knew that the surprise element would disappear with her around. He knew what must be done. He would need to use persuasion, finesse.

Komui's face was a mask of calm as the door to his office slammed open.

"I want to marry your sister!"

"..."

The silence threatened to destroy him.

"...ok"

"What?"

That couldn't be right. 'Did I hear him right?'

"I said ok" Komui replied calmly.

"Y-You're okay with me marrying Lenalee?" Allen asked hopefully.

Komui laughed "Not in the slightest but two years ago Lenalee told me that you were going to ask for her hand soon and that if I wasn't okay with it then I wouldn't be able to attend the wedding in anything other than a straight jacket"

"Two years ago?"

"Mmmhmm"

"You've been expecting this for two years?"

"She said that was the part you'd stay on" Komui sighed.

"Just to be clear, you're not going to make me drink something that will make me crumble to bits or explode?"

"No"

"What a relief" He exclaimed "Now, I was never here, I have to make things perfect before Lenalee gets home" He called, flying out the door.

Komui sighed and dabbed at his eyes.

He knew this day would come. The little boy with the white hair had grown into a man and had finally claimed his sweet Lenalee.


End file.
